


Weird Together

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Foreshadowing, Kid Fic, Kylo Ren Backstory, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Minor Shara Bey/Kes Dameron, Other, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Poe Dameron, The Rise of Kylo Ren Compliant, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: One of the earliest uses of Ben’s future Knight of Ren name.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 5
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	Weird Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Episode Tags and Missing Scenes
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Taking some stuff from The Rise of Kylo Ren #2.

It’s a pattern. Occasionally when Han and Leia have some place to be, usually at a job or something, they have Shara and Kes pick Ben and Poe up from school and babysit them both. (Poe doesn’t know why it’s called babysitting; Basic is weird. He remembers thinking when he was littler that it meant literally sitting on the baby and wondered why anyone would do that) It’s worth it. Poe knows Ben doesn’t like school because of the kids who think he’s weird — the kid who can do Force stuff and hears stuff others don’t. And the kids think Poe’s weird just for hanging out with Ben. It doesn’t matter, Poe thinks. They can be weird together.   
  
Poe can tell, even without Ben’s uncanny ability to read people, that Ben’s sad — Ben doesn’t hate being with Mama, Papa and Poe, but he definitely misses his parents when they go. And he’s confided in Poe that sometimes he wishes Leia wasn’t busy a lot, that Han wasn’t off on adventures a lot. Poe knows Han and Leia love their son, but he has to agree.   
  
“You wanna play something?” Poe says to Ben.   
  
Ben’s face brightens. “Sure!” he says. “Can I be Kylo?”  
  
“Sure,” Poe chirps. “What do you want to be this time?”  
  
“I’ll be a smuggler and you’ll be my partner!”  
  
Poe grins. “I love it,” he says.   
  
Kes turns to look at them, along with Shara. They both smile. “Just play safe, both of you,” Kes says.   
  
“They’ll be fine,” Shara says. “They always are.”  
  
And even as they run around the backyard, giggling and pretending to be smuggling partners (like Ben’s father and Ben’s uncle, Lando), Poe knows that Ben’s his best friend.   
  
***  
  
They have a pattern, Poe can’t help but notice. Whether they play as a prince and his bodyguard, a Jedi and a Senator, or anything like that, Ben goes by the same alias in their play. “Kylo". It’s an unusual alias to use, Poe thinks, but he still enjoys playing the games with Ben. He likes being around him. He’s fun, and funny, and smart, and powerful — and Poe wishes that there was a way to protect him from his nightmares.   
  
He can content himself with the fact that he can protect Ben in his own way. He doesn’t have the Force, but he’s a Big Kid. He’s eight and Ben’s five, and Big Kids are supposed to look out for the Little Ones.   
  
It’s after they’re done playing smugglers that Poe turns towards Ben, who’s winding down from their play. “You okay?” he chirps.   
  
Ben looks a bit sad. Not exactly new for him. Sometimes he has those periods where he looks sad and Poe can’t figure out why. “Yeah.” A sigh. “I just sometimes feel...like it’d be nice if I could be Kylo more often. Maybe forever.”  
  
“I like you as you are,” Poe says.  
  
Ben frowns. “I don’t like my name,” he says. “How can I live up to someone who died before I was born? Or Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Luke...”  
  
“You don’t have to,” Poe says. “I like you as you are. I like you a lot.”  
  
Ben looks at him, a smile tugging at his lips. “I like you too,” he says. “Sometimes I think...around you, it’s not so bad.”  
  
“Yeah!” Poe says. “It really isn’t.”  
  
He squeezes Ben’s hand. It’s a reassuring kind of gesture, and Poe knows that no matter what Ben calls himself or what happens, Ben and he will always be best friends.


End file.
